Words from Wounded
by Onlymehere
Summary: The turtles have amassed and impressive collection of wounds and some interesting stories to go with them.


**A/N: This little plot bunny jumped out of my head at 2a.m. one night as a continuation of a drabble I was writing (chapter 11 of Cracks in the Marble). It is not necessary to read the drabble first, but it's there if you'd like to.:) Quite a few of you said you would read this if I posted it; so after rewriting it over and over, I'm finally just posting it. (even though I'm not completely happy with it) I hope it doesn't disappoint. FYI: This is going to be sort of a cross between versions. For example, while technically set in the 2003 series, I'm still going to address Donny's missing tooth. Make sense? for the ramble; here's chapter 1! :)**

**PS: Italics = flashback**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Leo laughed and pointed at a thin line on the side of Raph's neck, "Oh yeah! That's one I gave you during a sparring session a few months ago!"

"Yeah, I remember." Raph grinned darkly before imitating Leo's lofty attitude, "Pay attention to your form Raph, you're getting sloppy! Raphael! Are you listening to me!?"

This prompted raucous laughter from all of them, and Leo shook his head and rolled his eyes, viciously fighting a smile.

April looked up, tilting her head to the side. "Speaking of injuries, I've always wanted to know how Donny got his tooth knocked out!"

Donny flushed an abnormal shade of green, and Leo looked over sympathetically as Raphael and Michelangelo erupted in another fit of giggles; Mikey rolled onto his back, kicking his feet into the air in sheer glee.

Barely breathing, Raph managed to wheeze, "Yeah, Donny, tell April all about that!"

"Donny, you don't have to," April countered, blushing slightly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, no, it's ok, April. I don't really mind." Looking up from the floor, he forced an embarrassed smile. "It was me being clumsy, really…"

_I've never been all that good with weapons but Master Splinter ordered me to train with Leo until I became proficient with my brother's weapons…fantastic._

_Time and time again, my grip slipped and the nunchucks would fly across the room like renegade helicopters. I dropped my arms in defeat once again. I was never going to figure out how to use these darn things._

_"C'mon, Donny!" Leo looked at me, disappointment shining clearly on his face. "I know you can do it. Nunchaku aren't too different than your bo. It's all in the wrist!"_

_Annoyed, I snapped back, "I know,Leo! I just can't do it! Why can't I just use my bo? I could just pick up a random stick or something if I lose mine in a battle."_

_"And if your stick breaks too? Try it again." He tried to smile encouragingly._

_I sighed, lifting the nunchucks, and attempted, once again, to manipulate the weapon correctly. Several hours of grueling practice later, I had gradually improved enough to show Sensei._

_Leo clapped, "Great! You're doing a lot better! Stay here and keep working on it; I'm going to go get Master Splinter." _

_I relaxed, knowing I was alone in the dojo, and then decided I would attempt several of the more complex moves I had seen Mikey use. Swinging the nunchucks more comfortably in my hands, I began to weave my hands in and out in front of me, skillfully twisting my wrist at the end of each movement to keep the weapons from hitting the other. Exhilarated that I had finally developed some skill with them, I spun them faster, increasing the speed with each revolution._

_"Very good my son! However, your form could use some improvement." Master Splinter's voice boomed from the door of the dojo. _

_I jumped, startled at Sensei's sudden appearance; my head snapped in his direction, but I forgot to move the nunchucks with me…_

"And hit himself in the face!" Mikey cut in, clutching his stomach. "Owwwwwwwwwwww, stop making me laugh! It hurts!"

Leo shielded his face with his hand, trying desperately to remain stoic, but his shaking shoulders betrayed him.

April smirked bemusedly, "I was waiting for an epic story where you were fighting off hoards of foot ninjas or something! And you did it yourself!"

Donny's face twisted into a wry smile, "Yeah, knocked it clean out of my mouth. Sensei was less than ecstatic, as I'm sure you can imagine."

She shook her head, "Yeah I'm sure he was in a state. I can't believe you!"

Don raised an eye ridge and shrugged. "Things happen?"

"And you call yourself a ninja," April rolled her eyes.


End file.
